Outrun 4
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Ok so this is the last in the Outrun series, Raven's being framed and Randy and Storm race against the clock to find out who is destroying them this time
1. One thing wrong with your theory

**Chapter 1 One thing wrong with your theory**

Raven was pushed into the police station, no one caring that she was heavily pregnant, they only cared for their murdered woman. Raven should of seen this coming, every murder these days was her fault. Raven sat down carefully as two officiers sat opposite her, a thick folder lay between cops and the guilty. Apparently. She didn't reconize these men but thankfully their badges had names so she wouldn't have to guess. Officer Jason Reso and his partner Officer Adam Copeland, both men looked exactly alike with their blonde hair and rough beards, their twinkling blue eyes suddenly hard and cold.

"So Raven, wanna tell us why you butchered poor Melina Perez" Officer Jason Reso asked softly opening the folder pulling out the crime scene photo of the murdered woman"

"I didn't kill anybody," Raven got out not looking at either of them, she stared at Melina's dead corpse, the kill wasn't human at least it didn't look that way.

"Here's what I think happened" Officier Adam Copeland started, "You met up with Melina on your way home and decided to play gut the latina"

Raven just gave him an odd look, "Why would I suddenly turn around and kill someone? Do I have a motive or are you just randomly guessin, as most of your kind does"

"Well according to your file, you have killed before and maybe you just got a hankering for blood"

"Who says hankering? Seriously that word went out in the fifties along with women belonging in the kitchen"

Adam smiled at her joke as though they were friends "You killed many people in the past, sometimes just because you could, you see Melina and wonder if you've still got it, but this time you made a mistake, your blood was found under her nails, care to explain that?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't know. You tell me, your the fucking police"

Jason laughed at her blunt attitude, "So tell me why an animal like you is still on the street, you've killed more people than polio"

"No I haven't and I killed in order to survive, and why are you draggin up my past? I was cleared of all charges due to just cause and insanity, remember"

They didn't say anything so Raven went on, her hands patting her bulging tummy soothingly, "Oh I get it, you couldn't lock me up for past crimes so you find a murder and pin it on me to try and get me for something recent,"

Adam lost his smile, and thrusted the picture under her face "Melina was gutted like an experiment, her entrails draped over her shoulder and her eyes drilled out of her skull, lots and lots of blood was spilt and you think this is funny?"

"No I don't think this is funny, which is why I'm gonna point out a few things that obviously you idiots haven't thought of. Getting Melina from point A to point B would take strenth, something I don't have at the moment, gutting and playing with her insides would take time, patience and energy, I don't have either. And something that is blantantly obvious to even the dumbest of policemen," Raven paused for breath and effect, "I'm seven months pregnant! I can barely make my shoes match let alone killin someone"

"We would still like to know why your blood is under her nails, care to explain that?" Adam looked at her hard, hoping that she would crack. Raven sat back in her chair and said nothing else, Storm would be here soon enough and this whole thing would be sorted, could no one see that she was heavily pregnant, she could hardly move her own body weight let alone someone's weight, and dead weight at that. Storm flew in, her white hair flying behind her.

"I would like a moment alone with my client please"

The two policemen stood and left, both girls knew that they were still listening, so they had to resort to morse code, random tapping that meant nothing to anyone that wasn't them.

_Look into the past, mine, yours' and Randy's, whoever killed Melina and blamed me may have a personal vendetta, if we can find out where it went wrong then maybe we can stop him or her before it gets worse_

_Are you sure thats the right move Raven?_

_Yeah, think about the past instance, my father, my abusive boyfriend, the abusive boyfriends brother, someone from the past is pissed because they think I've screwed them over, look into the past and you will find the answer_

_Alright I'll get Randy straight onto it, meanwhile I'll think of a defence to get you outta of the station right now_

_Leave me here, at least if something else happens I'd have a very good alibi._

_Alright, we'll figure this out Raven_

_Hopefully before my baby comes I don't wanna have my child in a fucking cop shop._

Storm gave her a kiss to the temple, "I'll be back in the mornin, hopefully with good news"

"From your mouth to God's ears hun"

Raven slumped back in the chair not holding much hope that God would help her, he had stopped listening a while ago.


	2. Whore killer

**Chapter 2 Whore killer**

"Well I'm gonna kill some whores tonight, gonna kill some whores, gonna stab them and gash them and make them scream my name. Gonna kill some whores to-night!" It was like a well known rock song that pounded through Maryse's ears. She lay attached to the cold steel, going over what was about to happen and why. Maryse tried to wriggle out of her restraints but even as she squirmed she knew it was helpless, her killer kept singing and playing air guitar.

"I'm sorry that you have to die, well not that sorry, but I'm afraid in order to get my revenge, blood has to be spilt."

Maryse struggled again as that schapel trailed down her throat and over her fake breasts. Her killer kept talking which only made Maryse more scared.

"Your blood has to be spilt, mainly because I don't like you but mainly because Raven will understand the meanin, she was always smart like that"

"You don't have to do this"

"Of course I don't, but I want too." She shrugged as she began to cut Maryse's smooth skin, blood spilt all over the place as she went deeper and deeper. The screams were like music to her ears. When she was done with the patterns, she started to cut open the breast plate and pull it back like she was a treasure chest. "So this is whats gonna happen, I'm gonna have a smoke, hope you don't mind"

She took out a white cigarette and lit it up as Maryse started to lose her precious life, she only had two puffs before butting it out on the girls beating heart, she had to give Maryse credit, that small burning didn't send her heart into failure but it made the whore almost scream the damn house down. "Alright lets get this over with, because I'm tired of looking at you if I'm honest"

She started to pour something into the bloody core of Maryse, it made her alert and pain ridden, she lit a single match, "You know what I've always liked, flam-bay, its so magical to watch everythin go up and then down in a flash, anyways burn baby burn!"

She flicked the match across and like she was a main couse, Maryse lit up with a big bang. She went flying across the room, her back hitting a bunch of shelfs but it only took a moment to get up and shake it loose, she was used to pain. Maryse lay bloody, burnt and dead on her precious table, "I do love how they sizzle, like a match hittin water. Hissssss"

She stroked down the dead womans face, "Death is so beautiful, hopefully my sister appreciates it, of course she will."

She cackled as she started to move the dead whore around with ease, no one would see this coming, not even Raven.

Iziah very much alive and ready for revenge.

**Oooh two psycho twins, things just got interesting...**


	3. Innocence just got proved

**Chapter 3 Innocence just got proved**

Raven lulled her head against her cell, her hands sliding over her baby bump, she swore that if she lost this baby because of this situation, she swore she would kill whoever was responsible, anyone and everyone would pay if she lost her innocent baby. She let her eyes close for a moment, thinking about everything she had been through to get here, now it looked as though the clock had finally ran out on her, she hated that feeling, it was like she was back in the hellhole again.

"You. Wake up" Adam Copeland demanded unlocking her cell door, Raven's eyes opened to the morning light, she slept longer than she realised, Adam came in and grabbed her, pushing her out of the cell.

"Did you realise that you have the wrong woman?" Raven snapped pulling her hand back,

"No, now we realise whats going on"

"Which is?" Raven asked as she was shoved back into the interview room, she still didn't understand why they couldn't question her in her cell, didn't they realise that it was harder for her move now that she was seven months pregnant. Adam helped her sit down, at least he did that much before branding her a killer.

"You have yourself a partner, someone that kills while you're in here pretending to be innocent"

"I am innocent, for once"

He shoved several photos of what was left of Maryse, "This is what your partner did,"

Raven looked at the hacked chest of Maryse, her body blacker than the earl of hell's waistcoat. "What happened exactly?"

"Maryse was hacked open like a treasure chest, her insides filled with gasoline and then she was set a-flame"

"Like flambé" Raven muttered to herself, she knew it looked familiar but she wasn't sure if the evidence was correct, it simply couldn't be, could it?

"Yeah" Adam raised an eyebrow at her, "The words flambé were painted in goat's blood over where she was found"

Raven didn't say anything as Adam went on, "So wanna tell me how you knew this, I mean if you were innocent as you say, how'd you know?"

"I didn't, its just what it looked like"

"Raven I know you know who did this, if you lead us to her, we can make sure things go smoothly for you, who knows, when we send you to prison, we'll make sure its a nice one, you know one with food and health care"

"What makes you say she? How do you know its a woman your after and not a man?"

Adam shoved another photo under her nose, "This is why"

Raven looked at it and her face suddenly went white, her eyes widening with dis-belief. "No" She barely whispered, this wasn't right, her eyes glued to the photo of her sister posing next to the dead corpse of Maryse, she had her looks altared, she didn't look like Iziah, but there was no mistaking those silver eyes laced with revenge. Iziah was back and Raven didn't know how to stop her, after all how do you stop a ghost?


	4. Somethin sicker than usual

**Chapter 4 Somethin sicker than usual**

"Hey piggie piggie piggie"

Vickie Guerrero shook and tried to keep her tears inside her, her flabby body had been exposed and cut for hours, the tiny scratches felt alot deeper to her. Vickie wasn't sure what was worse, the cut marks that appeared all over her torso or the sound of that giddy-child like voice taunting her.

"Oh Vickie, don't cry, you're apart of the game" She lent down beside her, that schapel inches from her eye. "Thats what you've always wanted isn't it? To belong. To be included"

"Please...don't do this"

Iziah rolled her eyes, that schapel gripped tighter in her small hands, "Oh puh-lese don't do that shit, it never works so why even bother"

"I can give you money!" Vickie pleaded, "Is that what you want?"

"No I don't want money, I want revenge. Sweet, cold-hearted, blood-thirsty revenge." She trailed that schapel over her eye socket again, "I think the first thing I'll do is pop those pretty little eyeballs of your's, what do you think Vickie? Pop them right outta your head and watch them roll across the floor"

Vickie shook harder, her stomach twisting with vomit, her tears inching down her body with each blood vessel that thumped in her ears. Vickie knew she shouldn't of been out walking so late, she knew that when this young girl pulled up and offered a lift she should of said no, but she didn't and now she was held captive on the table while this psycho cut her and told her the different ways she was going to die.

"Or maybe I'll cut out that voice box and eat it before you die" Iziah trailed the schapel down to her stomach again, Iziah slashed a nice little X in the older woman's belly button. Vickie screamed as though she had been mortally stabbed,

"Oh calm down its only a flesh wound" Iziah rolled her eyes, "Thats nothing compared to what I've been through" Iziah pulled the long black gown that was covering her body off so Vickie could see the young girl's body. Horrible burns covered almost ninety percent of her body, you wouldn't tell looking at her face, it was the only part untouched, but from her slender neck to her ankles, was burnt and scarred, fire didn't care for age, race or gender. Fire always won no matter who you were.

"Thats what my own sister did to me, can you believe that? My own _twin_ sister, she took her match and threw it at the gas tank and ka-boom! We all went up in flames, well most of us did" Iziah giggled, "See I can reveal this to you because in about thirty seconds you're going to die"

"I can help you" Vickie begged, "I used to be a detective, I can track her down for you"

Iziah laughed, cold and high but even she had to admire the woman's stubborn denial at what was happening.

"Oh honey, you are too cute. I've already tracked her down, I've already found her, hell I have a man on the inside keeping her wrapped and waiting for me, but first I need to make sure she has all the little clues, because wheres the fun if her brain isn't tortured first. My sister was all about mind-fucking with someone, I never got it, until right now." Iziah looked her right in the eyes, "Its very satisfying watching you suffer, when will I die? Will she do it fast or slow? Is now the final stab wound?" Iziah stabbed right at her left eye, stopping inches before the blade could touch her. "See that fear in your eyes, very very lovely"

Iziah let out a sigh of deep appreciation for the fear in the fat woman's body, "Anyways, its time to die. So say good-bye"

"Wait!" Vickie managed to yell before Iziah cut her bracial artery, just to make sure death stuck, Iziah cut her throat too. The blood piled around her making her squash her hands in it like it was paint. Gleefully she started pressing her hands against Vickie's dead body, her blood soaked hands making bloody im-prints show all over the dead woman.

"Izzy, are you playing with your kills again?"

Iziah jumped, slightly shaken, blushing somewhat she looked at her father, "Sorry Daddy, I was just having ever so much fun"

Shawn looked over the dead woman, "Very impressive. How the hell did you manage to move her?"

Iziah looked to her father, clearly upset, "You didn't think I could do it? You think Raven is the only one that matters" Iziah started pulling at her hair, her schapel falling to the floor, fresh tears streaming from her face.

"You've always wanted her! It was never me! No matter what!"

Shawn took her wrists and made her look at him, his soft blue eyes making her silent. "You are the one I want and love Iziah, you're the only one that listened. You are my only daughter now"

Iziah's lip trembled, "Really? Because you always wanted her and now you only want me cause you're _stuck_ with me"

Shawn kissed her sweetly on the lips, making Iziah gasp with pleasure "I don't want you because I'm stuck with you, I want you because I love you" His hand started to travel from her wrists to her breasts, "In fact let me show you how much Daddy loves you"

Iziah smiled evily to herself as Shawn made love to her, it was far to easy to manipulate him, Iziah could twist anyone to do what she wanted after all she was the master manipulator. No one could beat her not even Raven.


	5. Visits from the past

**Chapter 5 Visits from the past**

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes"

Raven looked up and all her organs just stopped working, the evidence was real and she was looking at her twin, her twin that was meant to be dead.

"Your alive" Raven managed to get out, she was still in shock, apart from third degree burns, Iziah hadn't changed much. Unless you count her cold eyes had somehow become icier.

"No thanks to you" Iziah smirked, "So how far along are you?"

"If you even think it, I swear I'll torch your ass again"

Iziah tsked as though she was a child, "Oh no you don't, you don't make the rules now Raven, I do. And if you do what I say when I say it, I will not harm your brat, I _promise_"

"Well I'm here at your mercy, why don't you just end it now"

"Oh that would be too easy, no I'm drawing this out until I have my revenge on everyone that has screwed me over"

"Who else has screwed you over?" Raven hoped that if she kept her talking, she could make some sort of escape or at least prove that she was innocent.

"They know who they are," Iziah said darkly, "But feel special Rae, your number one, your always number one aren't you? Always the one everyone wants, the one everyone loves and needs"

"Don't do that, don't try and pin your issues on me. I never wanted them, they wanted me because they knew they couldn't have me."

"Well no one will want you by the time I'm done" Iziah smirked, "After all Daddy won't want you once you've become a hidious freak of nature"

"Dad's alive?"

Iziah smirked again, showing off plenty of white teeth, "Oh yes, and by the time I'm done, I'll be the only one he wants. I'll finally be number one" Iziah turned on her heel and started to walk away, "Until the time comes, you have no choice but to sit there and witness it, let me show you how its done Raven"

"He doesn't love you Iziah" Raven said quietly making Iziah stop and look back at her.

"Because he shouldn't be having sex with me?"

"Because I heard him talking to some slut, he said he was done with us and we bored him, he was moving on"

"You're lying" Iziah couldn't believe it, her father had spent many nights telling her that she was the only one for him, he loved her and thats why he did what he did.

Raven shook her head, for a moment she had her sister off balance and she had to keep it that way. "I've done some bad things, sadly to the only sister I actually liked, you, but I wouldn't lie to you Iziah. Dad never loved us, he was using us as playtoys, and when he's done, he's just gonna throw you away."

"No! You're lying!" Iziah shouted covering her ears, furiously shaking her head. Wild curls swinging around madly, Raven got up and looked her sister in the face. For a moment, silver looked into silver.

"I wouldn't lie to you Iziah, Dad's gonna use you and when he's finished he's just gonna toss you aside, it was his plan the entire time"

"He wouldn't do that, he loves me"

"He loves himself" Raven said gently, pain rocketed up her belly, Iziah's curled fist knocked the pregnant woman to the cold floor.

"You're wrong, and because you've decided to play mind fuck games, you've just lost you're baby"

Iziah walked away leaving her sister on th cold floor clutching her stomach in pain.


	6. Push

**Chapter 6 Push**

Raven pulled herself up off the floor, dizzy, and worried about her baby. Raven had already decided that her twin had help within the justice system, how else could she have gotten to her without a little help. Now that Iziah was gone, guards by the dozen suddenly came into view.

"Did you fall off the bench?" Jason Reso asked, noting that the heavily pregnant woman wasn't in the same position as before.

"No," Raven breathed heavily, "I think I need medical attention"

"You look fine to me"

"My stomach is hurting, really bad" Raven clutched her tummy and suddenly she couldn't deny what was going on, stress had sent her into labour, and she refused to have her baby on the jail house floor. "Please you gotta get me to the hospital!" Raven pleaded, more pain than she had ever felt stretching across her body, Raven let out horrible pain filled screams, this had to be the worst pain she had ever felt, which was saying something. Jason quickly lept into action, calling for assistance and trying to get her up. Dangerous killer or not, Raven needed to get to the hospital, another moan of pain screeched out of her mouth.

"Oh dear God, just kill me now" The pain kept going and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She could barely do anything, not with her baby on the way, and the pain drifting across her entire body. Raven must of blacked out, because she woke up to random nurses and doctors telling her to push, Raven couldn't do anything, her body was officially drained of all abilities to do anything.

"Raven! You have to push!"

"No, leave me alone" Raven tried to mumble, looking at her hand, that familiar tattooed arm attached to her. Randy was here, just like he promised.

"Raven, push!"

Raven gathered all the energy she could, pushing with all her might, she didn't like pushing, it only made more pain come. Right now, she didn't like pain, it was just too much. Raven kept grunting, and pushing, the doctors told her to rest for a moment, it was only a second before they told her one more push should do it. Raven let out another scream as she pushed with all she had. Raven swore she heard the popping sound as her child was welcomed to the world. Raven flopped down, her eyes shutting. Now she wanted to sleep, sleep until she couldn't sleep no more.

"Congrats, its a beautiful healthy boy" The doctor wrapped up the tiny child, and passed him gently to Raven. Looking at this small bundle suddenly bought back a little of her energy, and more importantly, her fighting spirit.

"He's so cute" Raven mumbled, trailing his little figure. He gurgled and looked up his mummy. "What do you think we should name him?"

Randy looked down at her, throughout the blood and horror, they finally they a normal moment. "I don't know." Randy stroked his tiny little face, "He's beautiful"

Raven looked at her little boy, now that fire was hotter than ever, no one was ever going to hurt her little boy, not while she was breathing, Raven wouldn't let anyone harm him and if that meant killing her sister and father again, then so be it. This time she would make it stick.


	7. Hunter becomes the hunted

**Chapter 7 Hunter becomes the hunted**

As her new born suckled his mothers breast hungrily, Raven knew it could never match her hunger. Her hunger for all this crazy psycho shit to end, she had a plan, an ending of all endings. One that would work because she would tie up all the loose ends, she wasn't about to waste time with what if's or what could happen, her plan was going to work one way of another. Raven looked down at her son, his little eyes looking up at her as he sucked away the milk. For a moment in time she was normal, she was just another new mum feeding her baby-boy, Raven made the same silent promise she made him the moment he was born, he would be protected, protected and loved, no one was going to hurt him, not the way she had been. Her life becoming void meant nothing if it meant her boy was ok.

"Tell me somethin good Storm" Raven looked up as her cousin walked in the door, looking more relieved than ever. Storm had been feeling peaky and off colour lately, she hoped to God that she wasn't pregnant because that would mean the baby's father was also the grandfather, and Storm just couldn't handle that. She wasn't pregnant, she had a slight cold and kidney infection, finally something easy that could be cured with pills and good care of the body, thankfully she didn't have to kill anyone.

"Her name is Christy Hemme, a redhead from Cali. They have been sharing overly-friendly communication for a very long time now" Overly-friendly was Storm's term for anything that went over the lines of a normal friendship. "Currently she resides at the beach front hotel in Cali, and plans to meet _him_ in a few months"

Raven pursed her lips as she went about the normal routine for feeding her baby. Sitting up so she could burp him, rubbing his back gently and whispering sweet things in his little ear. He let out a little burp making Storm smile, "He's such a cutie, thank God he looks like his mother"

Raven let out a little laugh "Thats not very nice Storm, Randy is handsome you know"

Storm shifted slightly un-comfortable, she still wasn't sure about commenting on Randy's looks, Raven was all she had left, Storm didn't want to lose her over something that was actually innocent.

"Well he has his daddy's eyes, so thats a plus"

"Yeah he looks normal" Raven agreed before turning back to the matter at hand. "Continue on with the plan as normal, keep gathering the info and when its done send it to Iziah"

"You really think she'll go for it?"

"She'll either kill Shawn or she'll go after Christy, if there's one thing I know about Iziah, she's very territoral, she won't like that I was right and she won't like that Chisty is tryin to take what is 'hers'

Storm shifted again "There is another thing, she's taken a live one. Her name is Velvet"

"Interestin" Raven mused for a moment while she resumed 'normal' life, tending to her baby boy.

Iziah hummed to herself as she went back to her official killing feild, that phrase alone amused her, it wasn't really a field, it was a hut that she had constructed, her sister would always regret the day that she taught Iziah carpenter skills. Iziah opened the rusted iron gate to see her latest toy, Velvet. Even the young girl's name annoyed Iziah, Velvet Sky, what kind of name is that? A whore's name was Iziah's guess. After Raven, whores were her most hated enemy.

"So Vel-vet how are we?" Iziah asked before stopping in her tracks, Velvet was gone and that loomed at Iziah was her killing shack was painted in horrible silver paint, the same of silver paint her sister used to paint with.

_Who's huntin who? _

Iziah screamed in nothing but pure utter rage. The game becoming nothing more than a deadly game of chess and that whore just took her 'pawn', Iziah punched the wall angrily before laughing in mad little bursts of evil, Raven can have the pawn, because Iziah was going to take her King. The delicious Randy Orton, and if that didn't work, her precious baby-boy would work just as well.


End file.
